Remote controlled devices with cameras mounted upon those devices are known. For example, a remote control road vehicle can be configured to mount a camera on it to capture images as the vehicle is moved about remotely by a user. Similarly, remote controlled unmanned aerial vehicles, e.g., drones such as quadcopters, have been mounted with cameras to capture aerial images through the camera as a user remotely controls the aerial vehicle.
Most cameras mounted on remote controlled vehicles do not take into consideration a multitude of issues involving the camera itself in relation to the vehicle to which it is mounted. These issues include, for example, using a non-dedicated camera and corresponding securing structure that is best suited to mount the camera to the remote controlled vehicle and use of a mounting configuration that allows the vehicle to remain in balance when coupled with a camera.
Yet another issue is being able to transfer the video or images captured by the camera mounted on the remote controlled vehicle to the display screen on the controller. The transfer takes place through a wireless interface between the camera system mounted on the remote controlled vehicle and the controller. To ensure that the transfer must be as seamless as possible, the latency of the wireless transfer of images must be low. To achieve low latency is a complex process and it is even harder to reduce the latency when the camera is moving with the remote controlled vehicle at a variable speed.
Hence, there is a need to resolve these and other issues involved with transferring images or video frames from the camera system to the controller.